Him and Her
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sasuke has an unexpected encounter with Sakura and is forced to face his feelings for her as well as decide-will he choose revenge or a peaceful life with her? will he chose the past or the future?-mostly Sasuke's POV and he's OOC, not a lot but a fair AD AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! How are you all? This is a chapter story. About 8 chapters. I'll try to upload as soon as I can. Every 3 or 4 days maybe. Rate and review you guys. I love reading your reviews. If you have any suggestion for improvement let me know. I'd love to hear it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own the plot however. So if I owned Naruto this is kinda things you'll often see.

* * *

Chapter 1:Her face

Sasuke longed for a hot bath and a nap that lasted at least 8-10 hours. He had been training a lot the last couple of weeks. He had barely slept during the whole time in hopes that the increased time spent on training will improve his training. As it turns out, you need your sleep…more than you think.

He had decided to go to the forest to train since Orochimaru seemed a bit occupied the last week or so. If his supposed master wasn't going to teach him, he wasn't going to waste his time sitting around. Which is what led him to stay in the forest and train by himself. He was actually glad about the change in scenery from the dark hideout to the green that surrounded him.

But, alas, he was back in the hideout because he wasn't learning anything new, just improving old Justus.

He was on his way to his even gloomier room, when he saw one of Orochimaru's many goons hurriedly making his way over to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped walking, waiting for the short bald man to approach him.

"Sasuke-sama. Lord Orochimaru requires your presence." The man said to Sasuke to which he nodded in acknowledgement. Sasuke turned to the hallway on his left to see what the sannin needed.

He sighed heavily, nearing the metal door to his master's chambers. 'So much for a nap.' He thought reaching for the door knob that was warm under his touch. 'Someone must've gone in recently' he contemplated for a brief moment and pushing the heavy doors open.

In front of him was Orochimaru with his sly smile. He was sitting on his bed upright, since he has become too weak to walk around much.

Sasuke stood at the foot of his bed waiting for him to tell him what he needed Sasuke for.

"How was training Sasuke-kun?" Orochimru asked innocently, yet Sasuke knew how dangerous his teacher really was.

"Get to the point. I'm tired." Sasuke replied annoyed. He was never good at small talk.

"Of course, of course." Orochimaru's smile widened giving Sasuke a sick feeling to his stomach. "I have a new prisoner. They are very valuable. I want you to get every bit of information they have in Tsunade…by any means." Orochimaru finished with an unnecessary pause.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. He was told to do this quite often. With his chidori waiting on his right hand, there was nothing anyone wouldn't give him. But he was tired and had other things to do, like sleeping.

But he thought about it for a moment as Orochimaru waited, 'So they are from Konoha.' He thought, who was stupid enough to get caught by orochimaru. 'Was it Naruto? He was definitely stupid enough.' Sasuke thought slightly worried he would have to face the blond boy. 'No. That can't be. He may be stupid but he IS still strong.'

"When do I have to start?" he asked without directly answering the question that was asked of him. It wouldn't matter who the prisoner was, he was done with Konoha. He broke those bonds.

"Whenever you'd like." Orochimaru answered motioning his hand to his right.

Sasuke followed his hand and saw Kabuto standing there with his hands behind his back, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He hated the man. Quite possibly almost as much as he hated the walking mental hospital Sasuke referred to as his brother.

"Sasuke-kun." Kabuto greeted and Sasuke nodded in return.

"Behind this wall lies my precious prisoner. They are still unconscious. Why don't you go meet them?" Orochimaru said slowly taking twice as long to finish the sentence as an average person.

Sasuke didn't know why Orochimaru wanted him to meet them. This was unusual, he usually met them in the prison cell, right before Sasuke made them shit their pants.

But he followed Kabuto anyway. What was the point of asking, Orochimaru will smile creepily and won't tell him anyway.

Sasuke followed Kabuto and entered into a dark room with two lit candles on the back wall

The first thing Sasuke noticed as he entered through the entryway was the smell of medicine. Having spent a large portion of his life in hospitals he knew the smell right away.

"I gave her something. She was a little hard to keep still, you know." Kabuto said lifting one corner of his mouth in a smirk.

'So it's a woman' Sasuke thought looking around the room and finally resting his eyes on the wooden surface made to look like a bed. He took a step towards his prisoner but immediately stopped on his tracks. One of his feet were before the other and one was slightly off the hard ground beneath him.

The second this he noticed upon entering the room…was the pink. The color was in such contrast to the rest of the room that Sasuke wondered why he didn't notice it before. His whole body froze and he felt a shiver go up his spine making his hair stand on end.

He heard foot step somewhere in the background and knew that Kabuto has already left the room, leaving him alone…with her unconscious body. He found himself wishing it HAD been Naruto who had gotten caught after all.

Final willing his feet to take action, he walked to her side getting a view of her face.

Despite the cuts and the cruises in her face and neck and being unconscious, she is still the brightest thing in this otherwise dark room.

'5 years' he thought looking at her bruised face from beside her. She no longer looked like a child, he noticed. Her hair had dirt on it and he had the strangest sensation to reach out and remove that strand of pink hair that obscured him a full view of her face.

He turned on his heel abruptly and stomped his way out the door and into Orochimaru's room.

"She's weak. She wound be of no use to you. I should know...I was her teammate once." Sasuke said, his voice void of any emotions as he stood at Orochimaru's bed side.

"Oh I know she was your teammate. And I also know she has certain…feelings for you." Orochimaru said raising an eyebrow. "Which is exactly why I chose you for the job Sasuke-kun." He finished with a menacing smile that Sasuke wanted to wipe off his face, preferably with a knife…or an axe, either would be fine really.

Sasuke's blood was boiling inside. 'How dare this bastard take advantage of her feeling for him?' he thought fuming at Orochimaru's words.

"S0end her back. I'm sure she'll be just as useless as she was then." Sasuke said making sure his voice wouldn't give away anything.

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer from the snake sannin. He turned around and walked out the room unable to withstand his quickly increasing anger.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke's back as he disappeared behind the door to his room. Kabuto, who had been standing there the whole time, closed the door that Sasuke had left open.

"Well Sasuke-kun, then I suppose I'm going to have to take more drastic measures." Orochimaru said closing his tired eyes and shaking his head in mock disappointment.

But he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Kabuto slyly who smiled back just as this whole picture gag-worthy "Kabuto, why don't you go and get me Osorochi-san."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said bowing his head and leaving the room closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her cries

Sakura woke up because of the hard surface that was grinding on her back. She slowly managed to open her eyes despite the refusal she got from her heavy eye lids. She looked around the room she was in but could barely see anything due to the darkness that surrounded her. The only light came from the candle that was lit in the wall across from her room. But she quickly sat up as she realized her room was actually a cell.

The head rush she experienced with her quick action was mind numbing. She blinked a few times finally remembering what had happened.

She was just returning from the sand village after treating a patient with a highly dangerous poison in his system. She was almost out of chakra which is why they had captured her so easily.

She now regretted refusing Gaara's offer to giver her a room for the night.

She knew that this was Orochimaru's hideout because Kabuto had been the one who attacked her in the forest. What she wasn't sure of, however, was whether Sasuke still resided here and she couldn't figure out what she wanted the answer to that question is. She didn't have time to ponder the thought for very long before a shadow stood in front of the candle forcing her to look at the shadow.

She couldn't see the face of the stranger that had interrupted her complicated train of thought because they were covering the light. But to her utter horror, she managed to make out the body outline of the person.

She gulped seeing the massive person outside her cell. He was at least 5 times her size. His muscles bulged at his sides and Sakura swallowed again to wet her dry throat. She stared in disbelief as the shadow moved to unlock her cell and she watched in horror when he entered her cell as each step he took sent a thud on the ground and Sakura could've sworn the ground moved under his step. He entered the cell and locked it behind him and Sakura knew this wasn't going to end well.

She contemplated what she could do to defend herself against him if need be and she was sure need will be. But there was nothing she could do. She had no weapons and she barely has any chakra to throw in a couple of her signature punches and she was still hazy from whatever the hell it was that Kabuto had injected into her system.

* * *

Sasuke shot up from his, well needed sleep due to the deafening high pitched scream that shook the very ground his bed stood on. It didn't take his long though to figure out who the voice belonged to.

'I should've known he would use someone else for the job.' he thought throwing the covers from his body and sitting up on his bed with his feet firmly on the ground.

It wasn't long before he heard another earsplitting scream and he grasped his bed sheets on either side of him, gripping it tightly to prevent himself from storming in there and butchering whoever is making her scream.

As her piercing third scream echoed throughout the hideout he stood up and threw his bed across the room making it hit the wall opposite him, hoping at least for a brief moment her scream will be overshadowed by the noise of his bed breaking into pieces.

It didn't, as he soon came to realize.

He fell in his knees unable to hold on to the weight of his body any longer and completely unused to the rapid beating of his heart as it pounded against his chest. He closed his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly could and covered his ears with his hands hoping it would stop, hoping they would stop torturing her because it was torturing him.

Her screams didn't stop, not for even a second.

It continued for another couple of minutes and he could tell she was getting weaker as her voice wavered with each passing scream.

He snapped his eyes open suddenly and stood up without being able to think about what he was going to do. As her screams continued he began to run. Even though he was getting farther and farther away from her painful screams, he still heard it. He ran and ran until he stood in front of Orochimaru's big metal doors.

He stopped in front on the door trying to collect himself although he was having a uncharacteristically hard time doing it. But her next scream made him push the heavy doors open and stare at the surprised face of his master.

"I will do it." Sasuke said breathing heavily yet trying to not make it obvious to Orochiamru that he is in a hurry, though he was sure he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Oh that's quiet alright Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said smiling. "As you can...hear, I have already gotten someone for the job."He finished waving his hands around gesturing for her screams.

Sasuke gritted his teeth both out of anger and also holding back his tongue from saying something he really shouldn't.

"You know I can get the information faster than anyone else could." Sasuke said clenching his fists together hoping for this to end soon so he could go get her, so her screams would finally stop.

Sasuke held his stare at Orochimaru making sure his eyes didn't betray him.

"Ah...Osoroshi won't be too happy about this." Orochimaru said sighing in disappointment loudly, although Sasuke saw the slight smirk playing in his master's lips . " Most likely, he didn't use his most effective technique on her. He usually leaves that for the last. And he was so happy too about her being such a pretty little thing. He was happiest when I told him she may be a virgin." Orochimaru said looking at Sasuke from under his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened an impossible amount for a brief moment and his heart dropped to his stomach, he was sure he would fall to his knees again but he stood on his shaking feet nonetheless, determined to not show any weakness in front of Orochimaru.

"But...since you insist..." Orochimaru began but Sasuke has already received the answer he needed from the sannin, so he immediately swirled around and walked out the door and closed the it behind him calmly.

As soon as the door clicked shut, his feet began to move in the direction of her continuing screams that has yet to stop. He ran at a speed he did not think was humanly possible wanting to reach her as fast as he can.

* * *

The large shadow whose face remained a mystery to Sakura's veridian eyes dropped her to the ground again earning another blood curdling scream from her dry throat.

She knew she was going to die. It would be a long and painful death but she would die eventually became she wasn't about to give them any information she had on either Tsunade or the village. So her mind wondered to the one thing she craved for on her moment of death...

'Sasuke...please.' she thought as the image of a young Sasuke Uchiha appeared in her mind.

"Sas...ke..." she managed to whimper closing her eyes for the next blow that was coming her way.

Tears rolled down her eyes and she felt the darkness already taking over her senses.

But the awaited blow didn't reach her. Except she heard a loud crash. She wanted to open her eyes and see if she actually was dead, but she was so tired. She was dying, Sakura was sure of it.

"Sa...su...ke" she whimpered again knowing she was dying, knowing she will never see him again. She managed to open her eyes slightly as cold hands wrapped themselves around her body broken body.

As if her words had come to life, she saw him. She saw Sasuke, his dark hair, his dark eyes and his dark self. She saw Sasuke's face, that when she knew...she had definitely died.

* * *

I wanted to let you guys know that when Sasuke said 5 years in the last chapter, he meant since he last saw her. So he saw her in shippuden when they were 15 years old and then he saw her here 5 years after that. So they are 19-20 years old. Alright! That's it. Bye. Have a great day you guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Her smile

Sasuke couldn't explain in words how he felt holding her in his arms and knowing she was safe, knowing that no more harm can come her way.

As soon as he entered his room though cradling her fragile broken body in his arms, he felt stupid. So very very stupid.

He stood at the door way staring into his room, not knowing where to start. His room looked like it was hit by some kind of natural disaster. His bed lay broken into pieces by the wall he had thrown it at and his mattress was dirty, dirtier than probably Naruto's. It had broken pieces of wood stuck to it and he could see the dust bunnies floating off of it even in this dark room.

He stepped into his room and closed the door shut with his foot and laid her down on the floor gently making sure she won't be in pain.

He quickly went near his broken bed and fished out the mattress hitting it against the floor from one side to get the dust and the wood out. He dropped it down in the middle of the room and pushed it to the back wall. He took a pure white sheet from the small drawer in one corner of the room and laid it on the mattress and changed the pillow case as well, because she couldn't possibly put her head on something as filthy as that, and dropped it on the mattress. He looked at the make shift bed and found it good enough to lay her down for the time being. He hurried to her laid down body in the corner of his room and picked her up. He very gently laid her down on the mattress, her pink hair splaying all over his pillow as he did so.

He looked over her body again, eyes moving from her head to her toes and back up again inspecting any of her injuries. He knew her arm was broken from the way it was swelling fast. She had additional cuts on her and her neck has a bruise that perfectly aligns with a big hand print. He gritted his teeth in anger having a strange urge to punch something…hard.

Her beautiful porcelain skin was dirty and covered in cuts and bruises that Sasuke wanted to disappear off her skin. 'I should've gotten there sooner.' He thought wanting to hit himself for not accepting the job Orochimaru had given him in the first place.

He knew, now that the drug was wearing off of her system, she would be able to heal herself after resting and he would be with her after that so he didn't have worry about anyone else laying a finger on her. 'She'll be fine.' He told himself in an attempt to calm his nerves.

He sat down on the ground beside her head, resting his back on the wall waiting for her to arouse.

He was beginning to get worried as the clock on the wall in front of him ticked and she had yet to wake up even after 4 long hours of unconsciousness.

He would stop all his movements, even his breathing, once in a while to make sure she was breathing. Each time he let out as sigh of relief when her chest would rise and fall slowly indicating to him that she was in fact alive. Then he would lean his head against the wall and stare up at the ceiling waiting for her eyes to open and for him to once again be able to see her beautiful emerald eyes that would shine every time she looked at him again.

He hadn't realized he too had fallen asleep until he heard a knock on his door echoing throughout the quiet room. He stared at the door for a moment before pulling himself up from the ground and walking towards it. He opened it to find Kabuto standing on the other side impatiently tapping his left foot on the ground.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to know what happened to the prisoner." Kabuto said annoyed that he of all people had to come to Sasuke's door step.

"She's still unconscious. I'll be keeping her here." Sasuke replied coldly making sure the door remained half closed while the other half was blocked by his body making sure Sakura's unconscious form is completely obscured from Kabuto's view.

"Oh! Trying something new this time Sasuke?" Kabuto said smirking all the while pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Apparently this son of a bitch has as death wish.

Sasuke glared at him wanting nothing more than to squeeze his neck between his fingers. 'Oh how wonderful would that feel!' Sasuke thought sadistically.

"Send dinner to my room." Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut making the whole room shudder under the impact.

He kept his left hand on the door and bowed his head down trying to even out his breathing to make his anger go away. 'Why do people keep talking about Sakura like that?' he thought making a fist with his right hand clenching it had making it knuckles turn white.

"Hm…" Sasuke heard and immediately tuned around facing Sakura's direction. He waited to make sure he hadn't been imagining things out of desperation.

When she didn't move or make a noise for the next couple of minutes he closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"OW!" she cried out in pain suddenly and Sasuke was by her side as soon as the sound escaped her lips.

She had rolled down on her side and accidently leaned on the broken arm. 'Of course she couldn't remember it was broken.' He thought as she held her broken arm in her right hand.

Her eyes were shot open immediately as the pain engulfed her. Sasuke watched her blink in surprise as he peered into her face sitting on his knees beside mattress.

Her eyes came to rest on his anxiously awaiting face and she blinked another few times. Then she narrowed her eyebrows and shifted her head to face him completely.

"Sasuke?...What are you doing in my room?" she croaked out, having not spoken for a long time and from screaming her lungs out.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, both because of her complete cluelessness and because he was so relieved that she has woken up. He was beginning to worry and he didn't know any medical ninjutsu to heal her if she didn't wake up for longer than that.

Instead, he sat down crossed legged beside the mattress since his legs were staring to fall asleep and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Actually, you are in MY room." He told her watching the priceless expression take place on her face. Her eyes widened showing him more of her beautiful emerald eyes that he has almost forgotten and shot up from the bed and cried out in pain from the head rush as well as the pain from her arm.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her index and thumb finger on her forehead letting her broken arm hang limply on her lap.

She sighed heavily slumping her shoulders and Sasuke could only guess why and his guess was that events from the last two days have caught up with her.

She opened her eyes and quietly started healing her broken arm. Sasuke watched her hand emanate a bright green light as she let it flow into her skin.

"Sasuke?" she said, not looking at him but looking at the green light flowing from her hand just as Sasuke was.

He looked up as she said his name, breaking his heart a little at the painful way his name rolled off her tongue. No longer was her voice bright and cheery as she said his name, like in their genin days when she used to say it at least ten to twenty times a day.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked her voice breaking a little at the pain of having to even ask a question like that from a person she trusted her life with when they were younger.

He stared at her face as she stared at her hands. 'What does she think I would do?' Sasuke thought annoyed at the thought that Sakura was thinking he was actually capable of hurting her.

He didn't answer her question until she was done healing her arm. He watched the green chakra disappear off her hands and she moved her arm a little to test her work.

She continued to stare at her lap while he watched her intently.

"I'm going to take you home." He finally answered evenly.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes, her face now looking at him, finally.

He nodded his head once and watched her chapped lips turn into a smile. A familiar smile that made his heart flutter, that made his stomach do a flip inside, that made his heart beat loudly making him aware that he actually had a heart.

This was the smile she would always give him and only him, he couldn't believe she had saved it for all these years and he was oddly relieved that she did.

He decided then and there as she continued to tend to her other injuries, the smile still intact on her perfect lips, that he would definitely take her home… and he would most definitely save that smile.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't all that great but it'll get better (I hope). Anyway I wanted to ask you guys for any advice you could give me. Is the story running smoothly? What can I improve so that you guys can enjoy it more? These kinds of things. You guys can answer after the story is done too. It's not that long, just 8 chapters. Review if you can so I know you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you :D

And I know Sasuke is super OOC in this but I can't write him to romantic and keep him in character, it's so difficult. He's such as idiot. Anyway, thanks again. Have an awesome day.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry you guys. It took over a week for me to update. I have tests and assignments to do. I didn't get a chance to update. University if trying to kill me. My deepest apologies. Thanks for waiting patiently :D

* * *

Chapter 4: His night with her

Over the next couple of hours, Sasuke and Sakura had dinner which Sakura hungrily devoured considering she had not been fed over the last couple of days.

When it was brought to Sasuke's attention by Sakura that she needed to take a shower in order to get rid of the stench of blood and sweat from her hair and clothes, he had protested at first because she didn't have an extra pair of clothes. But she had insisted with all puppy eyes and pouty lips that she NEEDED to take a shower,although he couldn't figure out why she needed one when he goes on for weeks without showers sometimes when he's training, her insistence resulted in him rummaging in his drawers to finally find a pair of white pants and a blue sweater he did not know he owned.

She had washed her own clothes while taking a shower and let them dry in his bathroom. Seeing her purple underwear and her black bra had driven him nearly mad when he went to use the bathroom but had to quickly look away before he got any crazy ideas. He is an Uchiha after all.

He came out of the bathroom shifting uncomfortably to find her sitting in his mattress hugging her knees to her chest. Which is when his mind decided to remind him that she was wearing his clothes...with nether a bra nor panties and he was absolutely sure he would go mad then.

He stood at the bathroom door and closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying to slow down his erratic heartbeat but was brought back to the present by Sakura's concerned voice calling out to him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked tilting her head to the side. He opened his eyes and regarded her carefully to keep all his hidden, sinful thought to himself.

"Yeah... We are leaving in the morning. Orochimaru went out with Kabuto. I was told you get as much information as I can from you." he said walking towards the end of the room and standing in the corner farthest from her. Orochimaru and Kabuto have been leaving the hideout a lot recently and Sasuke suspected it was because his master was getting weaker and weaker by the day and they were preparing for the body transfer justus.

"Oh...right." she said quietly confused as to why he was all the way over there, as far away from her as the room allowed him to be.

"You should go to bed." he said, leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You can have the mattress Sasuke, since I've been hogging it all day." she said with a giggle that made him smirk in amusement. He hadn't heard her giggle like that since they were genin and before he got the curse mark. She never seems to laugh that much since that incident.

"No, you can sleep on it." he replied not wanting her to be uncomfortable, wanting to give her the best he possibly could, which isn't much, in the short time they had together.

"Well, you know what? Its big enough. We can sleep on it together.." she suggested smiling at him brightly. "I promise I wont try anything." she added mockingly putting her right hand in her chest and raising her left hand.

He let a small smile graze his lips seeing her innocent looking face, wanting more than anything to kiss her, kiss her until they were gasping for air , kiss her until her legs gave out, kiss her and never stop.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He will soon have to say goodbye to her yet again and if he were to give into his temptation, it would only be harder for them both.

Besides, her sleeping underwearless beside him will drive him to he brink of insanity. He would like to enjoy his victory over the death of his brother while he was still sane thank-you-very-much.

"I'm alright like this." he said evenly closing his eyes to at least attempt to control his hidden desires towards his ex-teammate.

"Oh come on Sasuke! I know you are cool and all but even you can't sleep standing up." she said rolling her brilliant green eyes at him in exasperation. "Besides...I'm sick." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't mean standing up, I meant on this spot. And you are not sick." he replied with out letting any emotion into his words. Making sure he didn't let her know how much he enjoyed this conversation. He engraved all the details into his memory for when she was no longer with him to entertain him with her smiles and giggles and meaningless conversations.

"Well, I consider getting beaten up by the love of your life's goons as being sick." she said scooting over and patting the empty space beside her expectantly.

He let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the mattress obvious to the fact that he will not be winner of this argument. While also trying to keep his face impassive over the 'love of her life' part. He's known she loved him, he just hasn't heard her say it in a long time...in too long, he concluded now hearing it.

"They weren't my goons." he said childishly sitting beside her on the make shift bed..

"For the purpose of this argument, they were." she smiled triumphantly having won the argument. "Here, I'll make a barrier between us, so you are not too scared about your safety."she said getting up and pulling her too big pants that were slipping off her hip and ran to his drawer and took out as many bed sheets as her tiny arms can carry and dropped them on the bed.

He watched her as she knelt down and put the bed sheets in the middle of the mattress. She lined the sheets up and made a barrier between them.

"There."she said pursing her lips together and clapping her hands together once to bring them together and looked at it like it was such a big accomplishment.

"Thank you, I feel very safe now." he said smiling at her face. Sakura stared at him for a moment before he saw tears collecting at the rim of her eyes and his smile faltered.'What did I do now?' he thought helplessly. But the thought was soon disregarded as he heard her laughter echo throughout the room.

He couldn't help but think how wonderful it is to hear her laughter echo through his room rather than her blood curdling scream. He chuckled too, her laughter making him want to. For some reason making him enjoy this moment of bliss.

"Good night Sasuke."she said quietly with a smile grazing her lips.

"Night."he replied turning his back to her for her own safety.

He waited long enough for her to fall asleep before turning around to lie on his back. He laid there with his left hand behind his head and his right resting on his stomach.

She was sleeping on her side facing him with one hand under her head and the other lying on the bed between them.

He looked at the bed sheet barrier she had created that was inches from her hand. He looked up at the dark ceiling. The candle beside him is the only source of light that allowed him to see her face.

This wasn't just a physical barrier that kept him from giving into his temptations. It was a barrier in every possible sense as well.

This barrier is what keeps them apart. This barrier is why they can't be together like they so much deserve. It was a barrier that didn't allow them to meet half way. To cross the barrier into their own world of happiness, one of them would have to give up their goals, their dreams, their friends, their family. He wasn't sure either of them were ready for that. In fact he knew they weren't.

He turned his head to her again and watched her breath evenly for a minute before he too turned to his side to face her, with his right hand under his head and his left resting between them, inches away from hers.

Right now though, at this very moment, the only thing between them is this physical barrier made out of cloth. None of the other barriers mattered right now.

All he has to do is cross this physical barrier to live his dream, even of just for a brief moment. To feel happiness for just one small moment.

He reached his hand, slowly gliding it across the bed sheets and touched her finger tips with his hand gently, barely touching.

He moved closer to her, his body now crushing the barrier she had created.

He reached his hand farther and tucked a stray lock of her beautiful pink hair behind her ear carefully not to wake her up.

He moved his hand down to the back of her neck and lifted up his head and softly rested his lips on her forehead. He stayed with his lips pressed on her forehead for a moment and closed his eyes tightly never wanting to let go. Wanting to stay like this, with her in his arms. He wanted to hold her like this every night, he wanted to kiss her good night like this every night. He wanted her.

He removed his lips from her forehead and moved his face down and rested his forehead on her's, both their head now resting on one pillow.

He kept his eyes closed enjoying the moment, not wanting this night to come to an end. As he heard her barely held in muffled, quiet sobs in his silent room he knew...that's what she wanted too.

* * *

Here's a little depressing chapter for you. I know it started well but sorry guys.

By the way thanks guys for the reviews, I love reading them. You guys are super awesome.

And the reason Kabuto or Orochimaru don't seem scary enough is because they don't really play a big role in the story. They have really minor roles. The story pretty much focuses on Sasuke's thoughts because we know how Sakura feels about him. She makes it pretty clear all the time. I just wanted to show his side of things when it comes to her. But thank you for the suggestion, that's exactly what I'm looking for when I ask you guys for advice to improve my writing,

THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: his goodbye

The next morning they had woken up early to leave the hideout as soon as possible, Sasuke wanting to get her to safety before either Orochimaru came back or Sasuke decides to keep her here against his better judgment.

Neither spoke of the events of last night. A silent agreement between the two of them to make the coming events of the day a little easier on their fragile hearts.

Sakura's clothes had fully dried by morning due to the humidity within the hideout. She had changed back to her usual red dress and pants by morning to leave for home.

They slipped out of the hideout quietly as the sun rose from the horizon giving the sky an orange and pink hue.

He would be bringing her to the forest near Konoha, but that is as far as he would go.

He knew this, she knew this, yet they both decided to stay quiet about that as well.

As they neared the village, they both unconsciously slowed their paces, neither wanting to say good bye.

Their good byes were never good. It always ends up killing both of them inside. Hurting them beyond repair.

He had half a mind to go back to the village with her, but no, he couldn't. He couldn't be weak, not now. Not ever.

Sasuke stopped as he neared the village. He would watch her from the trees until she got all the way inside the village, that's what he had decided this morning.

Sakura stopped as well, a few steps behind him, never taking her eyes off him, because she was afraid. She was afraid that he would knock her out before she got to properly say good bye to him.

He turned around to look at her, to say his final good bye. They have reached the inevitable. What she has feared all through the journey.

She had her head hanging looking down at the ground.

"Sakura?" he said quietly to get her attention.

She raised her head to reveal her tear filled eyes. She stared at him, silently begging him to not leave, to stay with her, to not say good bye. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and he took a step towards her slowly as if he was unsure and reached his hand to her face and wiped away a tear and caressed her soft cheek with his thumb looking at her with soft eyes, so lovingly, before sighing in defeat.

"You should go." He said turning around to look away from her pain filled eyes. 'Why? Why must I do this to her all the time?' he demanded himself.

"That's it?" she asked as more tears escaped her eyes. "After everything…this is how you are going to say good bye to me?" she questioned, as anger took over her sadness.

"Sakura…"he started but was interrupted by her before he could voice his thoughts.

"You know what? I shouldn't even be surprised. At least last time you had the decency to thank me and knock me out cold. Do you only know how to say good bye like this Sasuke? In cold and distant ways that don't allow for any feelings at all?" she demanded raising her voice. Finally losing it, after everything that has happened to her over the last couple of days.

"Do you want me to say good bye like last time?" he asked coldly turning around to face her.

"Don't you dare." She said through gritted teeth shaking her head. Anger taking over everything in her.

He watched as she fumed with anger. She had no idea. She had no idea what it was like for him to say good bye to her. She didn't know how much he wanted to take her with him when she offered. She has no idea what it was like for him to leave her on that bench and never look back because if he had looked back, even for a second, he would have lost his resolve.

"You don't know how I said good bye to you Sakura." He said quietly as events of that night five years ago pained him even in this very moment. He watched as her anger disappeared to be replaced with confusion in her viridian eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as tears continued down her cheeks. But he knew those were tears of anger from only moments ago.

"Shall I show you?" he asked taking another step towards her. Their bodies were pushed together with that one step and he watched as her emerald eyes widened. The satisfaction in having caught her so off guard nearly made him smirk, but he held in his stare, his eyes betraying nothing as her eyes betrayed everything.

The shock of his blunt action, the happiness of being so close to him, the sadness of having to say good bye. All these emotions were as clear as crystal to him in her eyes.

"First…I laid you down on the bench." He said, his voice so quiet Sakura barely heard it. He put his left hand around her waist and brought her even closer to his body. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Every curve of her beautiful body was pressed against his hard chest as he enjoyed the moment with every fiber of his being. "Then…I did this." He said tucking a pink stray of hair behind her ear, his fingers touching her skin ever so softly that Sakura wasn't sure if he HAD actually touched her. She blushed, as all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks and he watched as the color took place. "Then…I did this." He whispered caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers staring into her green eyes as she stared into his black ones. He could see the confusion in her eyes. But he could also see the surprise, he was sure she has never seen this side of him. Because he has built a wall around him to keep himself from the world. But he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know that what for her was a word of appreciation and a heatless move was an act of love and care for him. "Then I did this." he said leaning down and placing his lips of the top of her head, just below her Konoha head band.

He felt her body go limp in his arms as he pressed his lips to her head. He held on to her tighter giving her body support. He then felt her hands reach up to his chest and grab a tight hold on his shirt. She clenched his shirt in her fists as he removed his lips from her head and rested his cheek on her head giving into her familiar warmth.

"Sasuke…come home." She murmured into his shirt, suddenly reminding him of his goals. Reminding him why he broke her heart in the first place. For a moment he had forgotten everything. For a moment, Sakura and him were the only things that mattered. They were the only things in the world.

"Sakura, I cant. You know that." He said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Please?" she begged helplessly. He could hear the desperation in her words and for a moment he wanted to comply with her request.

"I can't. Not until Itachi is dead." He said reminding her and himself of his lifelong goal. Because he was dangerously close to giving up on that just to be with her like this.

But her reaction to his last statement left him with wide open eyes.

She snapped her head up at him as if she suddenly remembered something and pushed his chest away from her body to look up at him, but she kept her hands on his chest still, without letting go or moving too far from him.

For a moment he was afraid that she would punch him all the way to next week and never speak to him again. Even if she did punch him he would have to take it like a man. He'll be damned if he hits a woman for punching him and for a good reason too and Sakura of all people.

But her wide open, shock filled eyes told him this was something else. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

"About…that Sasuke…"she trailed off looking down at the ground and away from him because even she knew he could read her like a book.

His eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly she was referring to.

She mumbled something he couldn't understand and he moved his head down to hear her more clearly looking at the top of her pink head because she refuses to lift her head up and look at him.

"Sakura." He heard from behind her. Before he could raise his head and look at the intruder, he saw her wince and close her eyes shut.

"Shit." He heard her mumble biting her lower lip and he narrowed his eyes again in confusion before he looked behind her and saw the last thing he ever expected to see…calling HER name.

* * *

I don't know if you guys will like how I'm planning to end the story because it's a little different and odd. But I really hope you do like it. Anyway…I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and tell me. Tataaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions everyone. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 6: his enemy?

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Behind Sakura, staring him dead in the eye stood none other than his very own twisted brother…Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke soon recovered from his state of shock and immediately grabbed Sakura and pushed her behind him. Her head snapped up to find Sasuke standing between her and Itachi.

"Sasuke…"she began looking at him, trying to walk in front of him but he put a hand in front of her preventing her from walking any farther.

"Itachi." Sasuke spat with pure hatred, cutting her off. Sasuke saw his brothers eyes move from his, now sharingan eyes, to behind him to Sakura.

Sasuke stepped sideways, blocking his view of Sakura. All he could think about now was her safety. If a fight were to start between them, he would have to make sure Sakura was as far away from them as she could possibly be. 'If Itachi were to get a hold of her…' Sasuke stopped his train of thought, he didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Sakura." Itachi said with a soft voice it made Sasuke wince in disgust.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke growled, making his brothers eyes to turn to him, much to Sasuke's relief. But the relief was gone as soon as it had appeared due to the smug grin his brother was wearing on his very punch-able face.

"Sakura." he said again, only this time he reached his hand towards them. Sasuke stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack if need be. But Itachi did nothing except nod his head at Sakura.

"Itachi." Sakura said his name in a warning tone, that Sasuke had heard her use with Naruto so many times before. Sasuke looked at her, finally, because of the way his brother's name came out of her mouth. He looked into her emerald eyes. He was surprised to see a knowing look on her face. Like she knew what Itachi was doing. 'How do these two even know each other's names?' Sasuke wondered but not for long because of the next words that came of of his brother's mouht.

"Come with me." Itachi said while Sasuke looked back and forth from Sakura to Itachi. He was beyond confused. Their exchange seemed so normal. It seemed like they knew each other. 'But…how could they? Its impossible'

"Sakura? What the hell is going on?" Sasuke finally asked, being able to find his voice.

"I'm here to take her." Itachi answered for her and before Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi, he saw Sakura throw Itachi a deathly look, yet another thing she used to use on Naruto when they were genin.

Sasuke turned his head to Itachi to see a smug smile on his face and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to punch it right off his face. And he would have done just that if he wasn't so shocked.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said not removing his eyes from Itachi's. More than angery Sasuke was confused.

"Come to me Sakura." His brother voiced with soft eyes making Sasuke sick to even look at him. He is a murderer; he can't possibly look like that.

"Dammit, Itachi. Stop pissing him off." Sakura yelled from behind him at Itachi, as the death aura emanating from Sasuke's body was too much for her. She knew what Sasuke felt towards his brother. If Sasuke thought Itachi was here to take her away from him then she didn't know that he would do and she didn't want to find out.

"It's really fun." Itachi said smiling at Sakura and Sasuke gritted his teeth. Was Itachi making fun of him?

Sasuke moved to throw a hit at his brother only to be stopped by Sakura's surprisingly strong hold on his wrist. He looked back at her in confusion.

"Sasuke let me explain. Please. "She pleaded. Sasuke looked back at his brother's face only to find him smirking. Sakura knew what Sasuke wanted. Obviously he wan't prepared to turn his back on his brother yet. "Itachi, can you give us a minute?" she asked him and Sasuke watched with satisfaction as the smile slowly disappeared off Itachi's face.

"But Sakura…"Itachi started but was interrupted by Sakura's soft voice, the one she used on people when she really wanted something, the one people never refused.

"Please Itachi?" she said again and Itachi sighed and disappeared with a poof, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sasuke stared at the place his brother stood at less than ten seconds ago. They were silent for a long time. He was so bewildered he didn't know what he should expect from Sakura. He couldn't even imagine what kind of explanation she has to explain the odd situation that Sasuke never ever in a million years thought he would face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura finally began breaking the eerie silence. He turned his gaze to her. They faced each other, Sasuke finally looking at her waiting for answers. Sasuke looked at her apologetic eyes and assumed his was filled with confusion.

"Sasuke...he…lives in the village now." She began and Sasuke's eyes widened for the millionth time that day. He could feel his heart beat quicken and his anger pouring out of him.

Here he was, standing here not being able to go back to his loved ones because of his brother and now he find out HE is living there while Sasuke remains a missing nin. Everyone has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

I am afraid this wasn't such an exciting chapter. But it was necessary. Next chapter will be a lot more enlightening because all questions will be answered. Bare will me you guys. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry you guys. Exams are coming up and I didn't have time to type please forgive the university student who does not have enough time in the day to finish all of her work :'(

* * *

Chapter 7: Her Friend

"He came back four years ago. Exactly 4 years after you left." Sakura continued after not getting a response from Sasuke for awhile.

"How?" Sasuke finally spoke, his voice as cold as ice. A completely different Sasuke from a few minutes ago and last night. She took his hand in hers and he stared at her. He couldn't understand why she was taking so long to answer him and it was getting on his nerves. But he remained quiet. She led him to a big oak tree farther down the path and sat down leaning her back on the tree trunk and from that he knew that this is something that he will not be prepared for no matter what.

He stood beside her waiting, but she looked up at him and patted her hand on the ground in front of her. He sat down crossed legged in front of her just as she had done knowing she wouldn't continue unless he sat down.

He was becoming increasingly inpatient with her actions and lack of explanation. But he knew it wasn't her fault and that he could not take his anger out on her. So he patiently waited for her to begin.

"Sasuke, promise me? Promise me after I tell you, you won't do anything hasty?" she asked, her green eyes pleading for him to agree.

Sasuke was getting irritated. He needed answers. He couldn't understand anything and a confused Sasuke is a very unhappy Sasuke, more than usual.

"Fine" he muttered wanting for her to continue more than anything.

"He's...been part of team seven since his return." she mumbled barely audible. He glared daggers into her wanting for it to be some kind of joke, some kind of...sick joke she made up to get back at him for leaving her. He was replaced by...Itachi?! He wanted to charge up his chidori and break as many trees and his chakra would allow. He wanted to get up, get up and run and never ever come in contact with any one of the human race. But Sakura took hold of his hand in both her hands as if she knew what he was thinking. He breathed heavily trying to calm himself down because he was dangerously close to pulling his hand from hers and disappearing off the face of the planet.

"Sasuke please. We didn't forget you, you have to know that." she continued in desperation trying to get through to him. "Our team was the only one without a member and it just happened. He didn't want to be part of ANBU so soon, so Tsunade-sama put him with us." she said with Crystal her eyes begging for him to believe her because she could not lose him again. Not when they are so close to reaching their happiness, team 7's happiness.

"Do...do you...love him?" Sasuke asked, finally, the question that has been bothering him. Itching at his skin, his heart.

"Wh...what?" she asked looking at his face with wide eyes.

"You...two are...together?" 'why was he having such a hard time formulating sentences?' he wondered. He held his breath waiting for the answer. He continued to stare at her wide open emerald eyes that he loved to look at, he has recently discovered.

"What are you...talking about? Sasuke...we are just friends...nothing more." she said in bewilderment like what he had asked is absurd.

He let out a sigh of relief, glad at her answer. Although he hadn't meant it to be visible she must have noticed this became she smiled happily at him seeing his reaction.

"You...are his friend?" he asked shocked, comprehending the other information she had given him. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought running a frustrated hand through his dark hair.

"Of course Sasuke, we've been working together for four years now."

"Why?" he asked suddenly, getting angry as relief washed away, bringing back his earlier concerns.

"He...was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan." she answered his question. The answer to the question he'd constantly asked himself. She finally answered the question that has been eating him alive.

But this answer made his whole body go numb. It made his heart ache. It made his limbs give out and it brought on more and more questions that he did not have the strength to ask or to now the answer.

He slumped down, moving his body forward to rest his head on her shoulder because he couldn't hold it up anymore and it was spinning. Everything was spinning. He closed his eyes, processing the information she threw at him. He breathed in her scent, vanilla mixed with her sweat, which he found to be oddly calming, so he let it, he let her scent calm him down because he needed to make the spinning stop.

She lifted up her left hand and stroked his head lovingly, comforting him. Because she knew he needed it.

"I don't understand." he admitted confusion evident in his quiet voice.

"Uchiha clan was plotting war to overthrow the hokage." before she could answer the question, they both heard Itachi's gentle voice from behind him. "I had no choice Sasuke." he added quietly. Sasuke didn't lift up his head to look at his brother. He still had no energy to do anything. He just listened to his brother's voice, the voice he grew up with, the voice that taught him how to throw a kunai properly, the voice that is finally answering all on his unanswered questions. "Forgive me Sasuke." Sasuke thought his heart would break hearing the guilt in his brother's voice.

"You...you killed mother and father...because of...orders?" Sasuke asked his voice breaking at every word. Tears streamed down his face unknowingly and fell on to Sakura's lap.

Sakura put her right arm around his shoulder as she continued to stroke his head. He felt relieved with each one of her gentle strokes.

"Forgive me Sasuke, for robbing you of a happier childhood. But war...was something I could not live seeing anymore." his brother pleaded yet again, asking for Sasuke's forgiveness.

It was a wonder to Sasuke, because this is not how he had expected to react when he met his brother again.

But then again...the words coming out of his brother's mouth wasn't something he ever expected either.

"Come home Sasuke. We will move forward together. We will face the future together...along with everyone back at the village." Itachi said and Sasuke looked for the strength to turn to his brother but he still couldn't. "Besides..." his brother continued, "Sakura's been waiting for a long time." his brother finished and Sasuke heard the smile in Itachi's voice as he said the words.

He finally lifted up his head, finding the strength in what his brother said.

He looked at her tear filled emerald eyes and only then did he realize that she had been silently crying with him, crying for the pain he was going through.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Sakura." he said to her making her look at his onyx eyes. She pursed her lips together, trying to hold back the new tears forming behind her eyes. "Lets go home." he said to her with a genuine smile. A smile he hasn't shown to anyone in well over a decade.

Her eyes widened before it was replaced by her beautiful smile that reached her eyes. "Yes! Lets go." she said letting the tears fall down her soft, pink cheeks.

He stood up from his place on the ground and offered her a hand. Her soft hand reached for his hand and circled around his long, rough fingers and he pulled her up to her feet.

They both turned to face Itachi. He stood in front on them with a bright smile adorning his face.

"Lets go home...brother." Sasuke said feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Itachi nodded, smiling at the bright future before him.

* * *

I am sorry if got the details of the massacre wrong. I don't know much about it. So I used what I know and to match my story. Sorry again. I didn't update as soon as I promised so as a peace offering I am going to add the last chapter as well so forgive me :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Their life

"Oh my god Sasuke! I can't believe you thought I was together with Itachi." Sakura exclaimed as they headed towards the village hidden in the leaves.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw the raised eyebrow and the amused smile on her face, like the very idea was hilarious.

"I am right here you know? You font have to look like its such an insult" Itachi said mocking a hurt facial expression.

'They seem to be close friends. That'll take some time to get used to.' Sasuke thought surprised at their relationship.

They travelled leaping from one tree to the next wordlessly. When Sasuke suddenly stopped bringing his travelling partners to a halt as well.

He looked ahead at the open gates of Konoha with wide open onyx eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He assumed the other two understood his reaction as they followed his eyes to the right side of the gate.

There, standing near the gate were two figures. One he knew quiet well, seeing as the said figure kept referring to himself as Sasuke's best friend and the next hokage and the other, he didn't know quiet so well, but well enough to know she is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

But what had his jaw drop to the ground wasn't who they were but how they have positioned themselves.

The Hyuuga girl was leaning her back on the wall with both her hand on Naruto's chest holding on to his orange jacket looking at Naruto with a slight blush adorning her pale face.

Naruto on the other hand, was standing in front of her leaning his body towards her with his right hand on the wall beside her face and his left hand playing with the tip of her long black hair talking, looking into her eyes. 'There's a sight I never thought I'd live to see.' Sasuke thought shocked.

For a moment Sasuke thought he had died and gone to some kind of new version of hell where Naruto had a girlfriend and he didn't. But Sakura's melodious laughter brought him out of his trance.

"They are so cute. Don t you think?" she asked and from that he got the idea that this has been happening for a while now.

He smirked, feeling oddly happy that the dobe has found someone, someone to call family. Although he'll never for the life of him admit that to anyone.

Then they began moving again and they stopped before the gate, although they weren't noticed by the two lovebirds happily chatting away. 'I feel happy about the safety of the village.' Sasuke thought raising his eyebrow as the girl seems to have noticed them but the dobe remained ignorant with his back turned towards them.

The Hyuuga girl's white eyes widened and that's when Naruto finally decided to follow her eyes only to be graciously met with the ever so pleasant Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto jumped turning around pointing at Sasuke twitching. Sasuke waited for him to calm down and process the sight before him.

"Hey jackass, I was supposed to bring you home," Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Whatever" Sasuke said walking through the gates because he felt that was enough of a greeting after 5 years.

"Hey bastard! Get back here." he heard Naruto yell from the background but he wasn't following, Sasuke guessed because his voice was getting less loud and less annoying as Sasuke moved towards the hokage tower.

(**I don't feel like writing this part, so Sasuke got 2 years probation, blah blah blah the usual. Ok moving on)**

As soon as Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura, both of whom had followed him into the hokage's office, steped out of the tower they were faced with the new dilemma of where Sasuke was going to live.

"The Uchiha compound is clean and ready to move into." Itachi suggested wanting for more than anything to be able to live in his home with his brother to start their new life.

But Sasuke tensed hearing this. He may have forgive his brother, but to live in the place where his parents were murdered with the person who murdered them is going a bit far. He would eventually move there but...not yet.

Sakura must have felt his discomfort at the suggestion because the next words that came out of her mouth were like music to Sasuke's ears.

"Um...may be he should stay with me for a couple of days." she said smiling at Itachi. But that didn't help much as Sasuke saw Itachi's face fall. "But I'll come and help clean out a house for him tomorrow. Okay?" she quickly added seeing Itachi's face fall.

"Yes." Itachi nodded with a slight smile and waved them good bye.

When they returned to Sakura's apartment, Sasuke had finally, after what felt like an eternity later, was able to take a shower, although he'd had to use Sakura's lavender shampoo and body wash. He didn't mind all that much though, now he smelled like her.

He walked into the small kitchen to see her washing dishes that, he assumed she left behind before her mission to the sand.

They had also bought dinner on their way, because who wants to cook after being almost beaten to death by a gorilla sized man?

Her back was facing him and he watched her move washes dishes into the rack beside her.

He leaned on her door frame with his hands folded in front of his chest, as a feeling that he's never experienced before washed over him.

His whole body felt warm from the inside and his heart was beating erratically and his stomach was doing funny things as he watched her pink hair sway with her movements.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head on the back of her head.

Sakura squealed, startled making Sasuke chuckle, but she soon relaxed knowing it was him.

"You are so warm. Did you know that?" he asked, closing his eyes and enjoying her warmth against his body.

"You too" she answered quietly, but Sasuke can hear the smile in her voice. She turned off the tap and leaned back into his body touching his arms from the front.

"Sakura?" he asked after a few minutes of pure bliss.

"Hm?" she hummed. The vibration of her voice can be felt on his arms as she did so.

"Be with me...for a long time?" he asked and as soon as he said it, he felt her stiffen and he knew she understood what he meant.

She turned around in his embrace and soon they were facing each other. Him with his black eyes and her wit her magnificent green ones.

"Yes...forever." she answered smiling, after making sure he really was serious about what he was asking her.

"Good. Then the compound won't be so gloomy when we move in." he said resting his forehead on her forehead.

"I'm sure Ino-pig won't mind." Sakura said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her odd statement clearly confused. "Oh well, Itachi and Ino-pig are engaged and they live at the compound." she answered but his confused face remained intact.

"Wow. There's an odd pair." Sasuke finally said shocked at how things have turned out in a mere few years.

"Are you kidding me? Can you imagine how gorgeous their kids would be?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow in question mimicking Sasuke. And Sasuke smirked thinking of a perfect way to answer her question.

"Yes but...ours will be more beautiful." he murmured and watched in delight with his signature smirk as her face took on the most beautiful shade of red.

* * *

There done. How did you guys like it? Let me know. I know its odd but I have my reasons. I'll explain them below.

READ-IMPORTANT

1) Naruto didn't go to look for Sakura because he was on a mission when she went missing. He had just come back when Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi arrived which is why he and Hinata were at the gates.

2) And when Sasuke said _be with me...for a long time _he meant for her to marry him. But its Sasuke's way of asking the big question.

3) And last but not least, I put Ino and Itachi together for a couple a reasons. First being, I know some people like the ShikaTema ship, although personally I like ShikaIno. Also because when Sasuke & Sakura and Itachi & Ino are living together I wanted it to be peaceful because having in laws are never fun. Sakura would get along well with Ino because they are best friends and their lives will be peaceful. I know its weird but its because I am weird.

ALRIGHT! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO COMMENTED AND LEFT SUGGESTIONS. AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED SOMETHING DIFFERENTLY. I AM SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT OR EXPECTED A DIFFERENT ENDING. THIS IS MY WAY OF GIVING EVERYONE A HAPPY AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
